Stage 1-3
Stage Select Name:''' Comfort Forest '''Map Name:''' The Signs of Chaos '''Summary *Stage Difficulty: 2/10 *Boss Difficulty: 3/10 *Party Requirement: 1~4 *Time to Complete: 7-20mins *Requirements: Complete Stage 1-2 History (The Invasion by Orcs) *Record: 2:42 (7-6-09) Plot Summary: Following the trail of the orcs leads Sieg and company into the forest. Short scene where they all properly introduce themselves as Sieg makes a fool of himself. Monsters Guide 1. Go east, killing everything in the way, until you come up to a chest in the middle of the road. As you went east, you probably saw a chicken roasting. Go slightly northwest of this chicken to find a small path leading to secret #1. Likewise, heading northeast of this chicken, you will find where the wheat fields end and the forest begins. You can follow a small path here to find secret #2. http://img158.imageshack.us/img158/3732/chestoo8.jpg 2. Open that chest, and kill all the orcs that ambush you. Avoid the axes that are thrown. 3. Continue east. Kill the orcs. Then, head north. As you go north, you will eventually come to a single log the right-hand side. Go behind this log to find secret #3, 4. Continue north, killing orcs and slimes until you stop near a green clear spot with slimes emerging. Eliminating all enemies will cause the boss to arrive. http://img159.imageshack.us/img159/4835/greenclearfs9.jpg Boss This time, your opponent will be the Giant Slime. He has 4 attacks which you must watch out for: *Single Direction Slime Blast: Shoots about 5 green slime in the direction he's facing. He'll take a green breath and shoots the slime projectile in the direction he's facing. A dash off to one side should be enough to avoid them while he's channeling the skill. *Multi-Direction Slime Blast: Shoots Slimes in all directions (with 30 degree angles between each shot) twice after taking a green breath while moving his head around. Dodge the slimes by moving in between them. There are 2 waves for this attack so don't just head in to attack after dodging the first wave. *Giant Slime Solar Blast: The Giant Slime charges a multicolored, circular ray and shoots it in the direction he's facing, dash off to the sides to avoid it. This attack does heavy damage, it'd be best to avoid it as it arcs in the direction he's shooting. http://img172.imageshack.us/img172/4798/bossslimesolartm1.jpg *Giant Slime Spin Spawn: The Giant Slime spins and spawns multiple green slimes to aid him. To rid yourself of them, align them along with the giant and use a skill or attack that strike in the alignment you got them in, damaging the giant along with the green slimes. (IE : Sieg's Crescent Wind, Dainn's Ocean of Fire) Note: You can get a 4 hit combo off him before he preps his next attack, so basically dodge his attacks and then strike him with a 4 hit or a skill or both. 'Videos' *Video Walkthrough: History 1-3 (Played by Omnifas LV14 Knight) << Stage 1-2 History || Stage 1-4 History >> Category:Episode 1